


Into the Dark

by stillslightlynerdy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillslightlynerdy/pseuds/stillslightlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the arc of Willow's relationship with Tara. My first fan vid ever, and it shows, at least quality wise ... and I misspelled Joss Whedon's name, but other than that .... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Dark

[Into the Dark](http://vimeo.com/97069339) from [Still Slightlynerdy](http://vimeo.com/user28695089) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
